This document relates to wireless communications.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). A base station can emit radio signals that carry data such as voice data and other service payload content to wireless devices. A base stations can be referred to as an access point (AP), access network (AN) or eNodeB, or can be included as part of an access network. Further, a wireless communication system can include one or more core networks to connect and control one or more base stations.
A wireless device can use one or more different wireless technologies for communications. Various wireless technologies examples include Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), UMTS, etc. In some implementations, a wireless communication system can include multiple networks using different wireless technologies. Some wireless technologies allow a wireless device to sleep for a predetermined period to conserve battery power.
For initiating a connection with a particular wireless device, a wireless network may transmit a paging message targeting the particular wireless device. Multiple transmissions of paging messages, each transmission being for one wireless device, are therefore performed to initiate connections with multiple wireless devices in a logical grouping.